


You're it for me

by Applesandoranges050



Series: You're a lifesaver [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandoranges050/pseuds/Applesandoranges050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have officially been together for six months. Both haven't said "I love you" to one another yet - Clarke simply hasn't found the right time to do so. However, a surprising turn of events that could change both of their lives forever may just get her to say those three words everyone wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're it for me

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a while but this idea came to mind. Hopefully this will get me back in the swing of things again. Really rough work!

It had been six months since Clarke met Bellamy and his beautiful daughter Mia at Ark Children’s centre. Six months since they started dating, but approximately three months of making it official between one another. Bellamy had laughed when Clarke had brought up the idea of being “boyfriend and girlfriend” one night while they sat together on the couch after putting Mia down for bed. He simply smiled back and said, “I kind of thought that’s what we were since I started taking you out on dates.” And all she could do was kiss him senseless.  
She was happy and at times, it was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that it had only been six months. And because of that, part of her still had doubts. Her previous relationship ended horribly and Clarke always feared that the happiness she was experiencing would be ripped away in an instant. Clarke had loved before, but she had never been in love…And that realization and thought alone terrified her. Neither of them had said “I love you” yet, but Clarke knew in her heart that Bellamy was it for her. She would say it one day; when the time was right.

But telling Bellamy that she was deeply and truly in love with him wasn’t the only thing that Clarke had yet to confess. After self-diagnosing herself with the flu and realizing a week later that her period had been late – “Shit” Clarke muttered to herself in the bathroom of her apartment, pregnancy test in both hands that were clearly marked with two, very prominent pink lines. A knock on her door disrupted her thoughts, realizing then that she had lost track of time. I mean, in situations like this, who wouldn’t? After her morning pregnancy test fiasco, Clarke had completely forgotten that it was Friday. Mia and Bellamy were here for dinner and movie - a routine that had been instilled into their busy schedule after their first month of dating. 

Taking a deep breath, Clarke hid the pregnancy test back in the box, placing it in the cabinet filled with tampons for now and walked out of the bathroom to greet her two most important people in her life (well in this case, 3 soon).  
“Clarke!!!” squealed Mia, as she quickly ran towards Clarke once the door had opened. She quickly picked her up with ease in one swift motion, hugging her tightly. Bellamy followed behind, watching his daughter and Clarke in awe as they reunited – even though the last time they were together was two days ago.  
“Hey kiddo! How was your day today?” laughed Clarke.  
“Daddy and I go to park!” Clarke turned to smile at Bellamy, who seemed just as mesmerized. Even though they’ve been together for a bit, Clarke still got that same rush she felt the first time she had laid eyes on him. Bellamy leaned in to give Clarke a quick peck on the lips.  
“Hey you. Are you feeling better?” smiled Bellamy  
“Uh yeah… A little better I guess.” Nervousness began to creep up on Clarke as she finally remembered what had really been going on. Bellamy seemed to notice, as his face began to shift to a look of concern.  
“Clarke? Is there something going on with you?”  
“No of course not! I think I’ve just been feeling exhausted with juggling school and work, but I’m fine. I promise” replied Clarke, trying her best to reassure Bellamy. She knew she had to tell him about their situation, but not right now with Mia. For now, she would relax with the two of them and hopefully pop the news later on when they had their alone time.  
“Clarke! Am ungry” said Mia, tugging on Clarke hand in an attempt to pull her into the kitchen  
“Oh right, I forgot to tell you… I may have forgot about dinner tonight. Does ordering pizza sound okay for tonight?”  
“PIZZA!!!!” squealed Mia, excited as ever.  
“Well, this little one obviously approves. Of course pizza is fine” smiled Bellamy.  
The three of them went about spending their evening together, watching a movie while enjoying their pizza. 

After putting Mia down to bed for the night, Bellamy and Clarke finally had some alone time to themselves.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever said ‘thank you’ for setting up the guest bedroom for her. She practically thinks its her own room now” laughed Bellamy, holding Clarke close as they sat together cuddled on the couch.  
“Honestly it’s not a big deal. I love having you guys over and if Mia is happy, then I’m happy” sighed Clarke. Silence fell upon them for a few minutes. Clarke knew that this was her chance to tell him everything that was on her mind, but she didn’t know how to bring it up.  
“Clarke, is there something going on?” asked Bellamy, finally breaking the silence.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“You’ve just been really quiet today. And yes, I know, you told me that you’ve been exhausted but I feel like there’s something more. Clarke, whatever it is you’re going through you can tell me - ”  
“I’m pregnant” Interrupted Clarke, silencing him for a moment. Clarke released herself from Bellamy’s arms for a moment to catch his reaction. Shock was written all over his face.  
“Look, I know we’ve been together for 6 months, and I know we’ve been taking things kind of slow because you have Mia, which is something I respect of course because I want her to feel comfortable about us, but for the first time in my life I have never felt so sure about things…about the way I feel about you, and I’m scared and excited about this baby but I don’t know how you’re feeling and I’m so in love with you that it actually hurts and that shit is terrifying cause I’ve never been in love before and I –“  
Bellamy quickly leaned in, shutting her bantering up with a passionate kiss that had Clarke feeling breathless. Eventually the two paused, foreheads touching in an effort to gain some air.  
“I am so in love with you Clarke. And I think I have been the moment I met you… God, you’re it for me Clarke. Damn I feel so stupid for not telling you this sooner and for making you doubt what we have. But I love you Clarke Griffin, I love you so much” said Bellamy, wiping the tears coming down from Clarke’s eyes.  
“I love you Bellamy,” whispered Clarke, closing her eyes for a moment. All the fear that she had been feeling earlier had suddenly slipped away.  
“And we’re going to be having a baby together?! I can’t believe it. Mia’s going to be a big sister” smiled Bellamy, kissing her again.  
“Yeah… She is”  
Bellamy stared at Clarke in awe. Although he had plans to wait another week to do this, he knew that there wouldn’t be a better time.  
“Wait here, I need to get something” said Bellamy, standing up to get something out his jacket. Before Clarke could even register was going on, there he was, kneeling before her.  
“Bellamy…What are you doing?”  
“Look, I was going to wait another week to do this…well, your birthday specifically, but I can’t wait anymore. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and being there for you. I wanna grow old with you baby. So Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”  
“YES!” shouted Clarke, tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug and kissing him. The two spent the rest of the night laughing and kissing some more before heading to bed together. For the first time in a very long time, Clarke felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment :)


End file.
